Waiting For You
by jyuu.san
Summary: “So you expect me to still wait for you!” she demanded.[Nejiten][TenNeji][NejixTenten][TentenxNeji]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto...if I did Tenten would have a last name and she would be with Neji

**Waiting For You:**

"Why were you with Uchiha?"

"Huh? You know he has a name..."

"Hn...don't play stupid...I SAW you with my own two eyes...why...were...you...with...

UCHIHA?!" Neji spat out.

Tenten ignored her angry teammate. Two members of Team Gai, to be more specific

Neji Hyuuga and Tenten, were sparring at their training grounds. The two of them would

be the first ones on their team to show up. They always trained together, while Lee and

Gai trained together.

"Soshoryu!"

"Kaiten!"

Once again, Neji successfully blocked all of Tenten's weapons with his Heavenly

Spin...not that Tenten was trying to hurt him. Oh no...Tenten needed to practice her

Rising Twin Dragons while Neji needed to hone his Heavenly Spin. As Tenten landed on

the ground, she panted heavily.

"Why were you with him dammit?!"

"Why do you care?!It's none of your business anyways!" Tenten growled angrily, her

amber eyes glaring at him. Neji just glared right back, and he eventually won their

glaring contest. Tenten sighed.

"What's the matter Neji-kun?" she asked gently.

"Nothing...except Uchiha..." Tenten now glared at him again.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM NEJI?!WHY DO YOU HATE SASUKE SO

MUCH?!" she cried out angrily. She gripped his wrist tightly and spun him around to

face her. He struggled and jerked his hand away.

"Hn...you...were...going...out...with...HIM...of all people," he seethed out.

Tenten starred at him disbelievingly.

"So?It's normal for a girl to go out with a guy...is it not?" she questioned coolly.

"That's not what I meant...you don't understand, do you?" Tenten rose an eyebrow.

"What is it then?"

Neji's pale lavender eyes met her chocolate brown ones.

"You said you would wait for me...forever if you had to...I think I might love you..."

_**Flashback**_

_A thirteen-year-old girl with brown hair put up into two buns with amber eyes tapped _

_on a certain Hyuuga prodigy. It was none other than Tenten and Neji._

"_Ohayo Neji-kun," she said grinning at him. He nodded at her curtly and began to _

_walk away. _

"_What do you want?" Neji said in monotone when he saw her following him._

"_W-W-well..uhh..umm.." Tenten stuttered. Neji glanced at her, amused. It wasn't _

_everyday that Tenten stuttered._

"_Well? Go on..." he said smirking as he stared deep into her eyes. That caused her to _

_turn red as a tomato._

"_N-neji...I think I l-love you..." she trailed off as she saw his eyes widen. Never did she _

_see Neji so surprised._

"_Hn...shinobis are not suppose to show emotions...in case you forget," he glanced at _

_her sharply._

"_I know...but-" Neji cut her off._

"_But nothing. Love is a weakness. You are only thirteen and you're too young to even _

_know what love is. It's probably a pointless crush. It isn't worth your time. I can never _

_love you back," he said harshly. Tenten smiled sadly. She knew he would never return _

_her feelings, but she thought he should know._

"_Hai...but Neji-kun...I'll wait for you forever if I have to," she said turning away, "and _

_I will!" He watched her retreat to her house._

_**End Flashback**_

Tenten's eyes widened. "So you still remember..." she said smiling a bit. Then her

smile turned upside down to a frown as her eyes hardened. "So you expect me to still

wait for you?!" she demanded.

"Hn...YOU'RE the one who said you will," he scoffed.

"And YOU'RE the one who said I was only thirteen...that I was too young to know

what love is!" she cried back angrily. Before she knew it, tears streamed down her face.

She collapsed and started sobbing.

_No...stop yourself...shinobi aren't suppose to show emotions_, she scolded herself.

_STOP DAMMIT!_

But she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. A pair of strong arms encircled her and

pull her into a tight hug.

_Neji's hugging me_, she realized. _He probably pities me and thinks I'm weak_, she

thought bitterly. She put her hands on his shoulders and shoved him off.

"I don't need your pity," she said coldly, "The past is the past." Then she smiled sadly

and said, "Perhaps I was_ young_..._weak_..._foolish_ to have thought I loved you..." then her

eyes grew dull and cold, "but not anymore. I'm not that weakling anymore." Tenten

turned to walk away, but someone grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She

spun around to see Neji's expressionless face. Then his face softened the tiniest bit.

"Perhaps I was wrong. I was young too. I grew up almost my whole life without

knowing what love was. But I think I know now," Neji said. He pulled her into his arms

and embraced her again. Tenten could've sworn she saw the corners of his mouth twitch

slightly into a tiny smile. She couldn't help but return the hug.

_I still love him...no matter how much I deny it_, she realized.

After the hug ended, Tenten grinned at Neji.

"Oh yeah...I wasn't on a date with Sasuke. He was just asking me tips on using

weapons from yours truly," Tenten said winking. Then she dashed across the training

grounds. Normally, Neji would get pissed if he was lied to or tricked. But he made an

exception this time. He ran after her and tackled her to the ground. He collapsed next to

her and smiled slightly. She grinned back.

_Who could've thought it would turn out like this_, Neji and Tenten both thought.

**What do you all think? My first attempt at a one-shot. Please R&R.**

**-SteelBlossom**


End file.
